The WALL-E King
The WALL-E King is Justin Bonesteel's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast * Simba - Wall-E * Nala - EVE (Wall-E) * Timon - Surly (The Nut Job) * Pumbaa - Norm (Norm of the North) * Mufasa - Oh the Boov (Home) * Sarabi - Disgust (Inside Out) * Scar - Charles Muntz (Up) * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed - Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) and Nigel (Rio) * Hyena Army - Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Charles Muntz's Dogs (Up) * Rafiki - Blu (Rio) * Zazu - Remy (Ratatouille) * Sarafina - Kevin (Up) * Baby Simba - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Baby Kiara - Young Dory (Finding Dory) Quotes * ''Oh/Mufasa: ''Charles Muntz! My brother, help me! * ''Charles Muntz/Scar: ''Long live the king! Scenes: * The WALL-E King Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The WALL-E King Part 2 - Charles Muntz and Oh the Boov's Conversation * The WALL-E King Part 3 - Wall-E's First Day * The WALL-E King Part 4 - A: Wall-E's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The WALL-E King Part 5 - Charles Muntz and Wall-E's Conversation * The WALL-E King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The WALL-E King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The WALL-E King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The WALL-E King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Oh the Boov's Death/Wall-E Runs Away * The WALL-E King Part 10 - Charles Muntz Takes Over Pride Rock * The WALL-E King Part 11 - Meet Surly and Norm * The WALL-E King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The WALL-E King Part 13 - Charles Muntz and Remy's Conversation * The WALL-E King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The WALL-E King Part 15 - EVE Chases Norm/The Reunion * The WALL-E King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The WALL-E King Part 17 - Wall-E and EVE's Arguing/Blu's Wisdom/Wall-E's Destiny * The WALL-E King Part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Surly and Norm's Distraction * The WALL-E King Part 19 - Wall-E Confronts Charles Muntz/Wall-E Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The WALL-E King Part 20 - Wall-E vs. Charles Muntz/Charles Muntz's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands * The WALL-E King Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Clips Used: * Home (2015) * Inside Out (2015) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Ratatouille (2007) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Up (2009) * WALL-E (2008) * Robots (2005) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * The Nut Job (2014) * Norm of the North (2016) * Dug's Special Mission (2009) * Finding Dory (2016) Voices: * Ben Burtt * Elissa Knight * Will Arnett * Rob Schneider * Jim Parsons * Mindy Kaling * Christopher Plummer * Jennifer Saunders * Gary Oldman * Jemaine Clement * Bob Peterson * Delroy Lindo * Jerome Ranft * Jesse Eisenberg * Patton Oswalt * Pete Docter Category:Movie Spoofs